


Operation: Seonghwa

by Wonkyunbun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunbun/pseuds/Wonkyunbun
Summary: This is part 2 my seongjoong fic one day I'll figure out how to make them into chapters and not separate things but author is dumb and has a lot of feels 😊 Hongjoong cooks up a storm as a wise person once said: the best way to a man is through his stomach.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Operation: Seonghwa

Seonghwa was softly woken up by the smell of hot coffe and roses. "Not a bad way to start the day." He thought and rolled over to see the roses from yesterday had been placed in a nice vase the mess cleaned and one cup of coffee placed on his bedside table. He scanned the room for this admirer but was met only with sunlight breaking through the curtains. Deciding it would be highly unlikely the coffee was poisoned he sipped it gently while waking up appreciating the copious amounts of sugar that had been added.

He thought about the events of yesterday and cringed at his over reactions, making a mental note to thank San for his wise words yesterday. He finished the cup admiring the use of his favourite coaster and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was a rare day off and he had no real plans but a shower was a good start.

Hongjoong sat on the counter in the kitchen waiting for the food in the oven to finish so he could assemble breakfast for him and his reacquainted friend. He was so sure he blew everything last night to have another opportunity was a god send and he'd be dammed if he fucked it up. He made Seonghwa's favourite food including fried chicken from scratch. By the time he heard the shower turn off everything was ready and he started plating the food up.

Wooyoung stumbled out his room and padded into the kitchen attempting to steal a bit of food when Hongjoong slapped his hand with the spatula. "Not today kiddo" Hongjoong scolded. Wooyoung pouted but then remembered what San told him yesterday and let it go. "Good luck!" He whispered fairly loudly and shot the leader some finger guns before running back down the hall to his room. "Weird" Hongjoong thought to himself but tabled it for later focusing on winning over a certain someone.

Seonghwa opened the bedroom door and was greeted by what he assumed heaven smelled like. All his favourite food in one place! He all but sprinted down the hall way skidding into the kitchen seeing a small angel adding the last piece of chicken to a small mountain full. "What's all this for?!" Seonghwa managed to get out while eyeing up the food. 

"You!" Hongjoong beamed back his face completely back to normal now nothing but smiles and bright eyes.  
'The hug worked!' Seonghwa cheered in his brain and ran to take all the plates to the dining table.

After that they ate and talked, genuinely enjoying eachothers company no awkwardness from last night no pressure, just two friends swapping old stories. It was the best either of them had felt in months. 

"What's going on with mum and dad" Mingi grumbled while stretching his long legs directing the question to the room of assembled members. Yunho and Jongho shrugged still miles behind. Yeosang looked at Wooyoung assuming he knew something. Wooyoung too busy fiddling with San's hair to notice the look. San contemplated telling the group but decided against it. Compiling everything he saw yesterday along with what Wooyoung told him this morning he suspected everything was on the up and up so no need to worry anyone. "I think they're going to be fine guys let's all just be normal."

"So no divorce." Mingi laughed as Jongho threw a pillow at him scowling, hating the marriage references. They all laughed and Wooyoung confirmed "No divorce so let's go get ready and get out of the dorms it's free day!"  
"It A free day" Yeosang corrected but Wooyoung was already dragging San to there room excited to pick out clothes "But it sounds like Friday and today's Friday so I guess it works?" Mingi mused slowly stretching his tall frame taking off his top in the process getting ready to take a shower. Yeosang was slightly shocked at how right Mingi was and turned around to tell him so but was greeted by well defined muscles instead. He blushed and quickly left shouting back that he was right. "Weird" Mingi thought to himself but didn't think too hard on it.

They all stood by the door getting ready to put some comfortable shoes on when they noticed what can only be described as domestic bliss playing out infront of them. Hongjoong washing and rinsing plates Seonghwa drying and putting them away all while talking about schedules and group activity. Jongho made the motion to be sick and bolted out the door while the rest collectively went "AWHHH." They scrambled to get their shoes on and leave when Hongjoong rocketed a still wet butter knife at them, Mingi blocking the knife from hitting Yeosang straight in the arm. "Thanks!" Yeosang beamed up at the much taller man. "No worries" Mingi mumbled back rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Please don't mame the memebers" Seonghwa asked jokingly after seeing the butter knife fly out of the leaders hands. "I'll try." Hongjoong mumbled out mentally cursing them and hoping they'd be out the whole day.

After finishing all the dishes and clearing everything away they both flopped on the couch bellys full and settled in to comfortable silence the TV providing generic background noise. 

"Thank you" Seonghwa looked over at the small cooking angel of the morning "Genuinely that was nice." Hongjoong smiled back at him taking in how cute he looked 'wow he looks good when he's happy so cute' his brain offered, it still stuck on a loop of how cute he was (as always). Hongjoong rememberd step two of his plan and rearranged his body on the sofa so he could lay his head down on Seonghwa's lap to watch the TV. Seonghwa didn't mind gently stroking the top of the leaders head playing with his hair between his slender fingers. Seonghwa felt the younger man slowly fall asleep on his lap and decided to join him, the food clearly needing more energy to digest. 

Hongjoong woke up slightly confused as to why he could see skin directly infront of him. He looked up to see Seonghwa asleep his t-shirt riding up showing off his abs. Hongjoong resisted the strong urge to touch, lick or anything else that might startle the older man. Instead opting to thank the gods for this opportunity and enjoyed the view. His eyes roamed the expanse of exposed skin marveling at his abs. How hard Seonghwa had worked for them forgoing all his favourite food for salads and chicken breast. He smiled remembering how bright his face looked eating this morning. The little happy sounds he made with every new bite of something long missed. 'I should do that more often' Hongjoong thought to himself, proud of his plan even if it took hours to curate and a early morning shopping trip. He decided sleep was still a good option closing his eyes, enjoying the gentle weight on his head from Seonghwa's hand he drifted back to sleep.

A little while later Seonghwa woke up his hand still entangled in the leaders hair. He looked down to see if he was awake but saw those pretty eyes closed. He decided to leave him and thought about this morning. One of the best mornings he'd ever had on the back of one of the worst night's. San's words echoed back into his head. He definitely wasn't opposed to being with a guy that wasn't the issue it was more who the guy in question was. He tried to imagine it again this time with no pressure. All he could think of was this morning eating good food laughing, joking and cleaning together. "Well that doesn't seem so bad" he thought to himself. He thought about this kiss last night and the electricity he felt but chalked that up to static. 'only one way to know' his brain supplied. Seonghwa weighed up the pros and cons of kissing the man in his lap again. 

Pro: he'd find out whether the static (connection) he felt was a fluke. 

Con: possibly could ruin a good friendship. 

Pro: could potentially enhance this friendship especially in the food department. 

Con: Would Hongjoong want more than the occasional kiss in exchange for delicious food and if so what would that entail.

Pro: Freshly made fried chicken without having to leave the house or pay for it.

'3-2 the pros have it.' Seonghwa thought. Hongjoong stirred in his lap and decided this was a prime opportunity. He gently shook the leader awake and Hongjoong blinked up at him. "You ok?" He asked his voice deep from sleep. "Yeah yeah just had a question sit up for me" Seonghwa said while gently smoothing down his messy hair. Hongjoong sat up rubbing the mild sleep out of his eyes and leaned forward to the coffee table shoving a mint in his mouth grabbing one for Seonghwa as well. "Thanks." He said popping it in his mouth liking the minty burst.

"So what's up?" Hongjoong asked stretching his arm over the back of the sofa. "I weighed it up" Seonghwa stated. "And i need you to help me make a final decision" Hongjoong broke out into a nervous sweat. He still had two more steps of his plan to go. "Close your eyes" Seonghwa asked swallowing the last of the mint at the same time as his new test partner. "Wait wait why?" Hongjoong asked not wanting to get his hopes up. "Shh just do it" Seonghwa whispered back. Hongjoong reluctant but still hopeful for a good outcome followed the direction. 

Seonghwa wet his lips and leaned forward cupping the man's face lightly as he pressed their lips together closing his eyes. There it was again, the massive spark they felt last night. He would have jumped back but instead held still and pulled Hongjoong closer. After a second the initial spark subsided and now was just a constant hum of heat. 'Soft' Seonghwa thought. 'this isn't so bad, if anything this is a easy compromise for food that good.'

Hongjoong small grasp on sanity slipped as that connection took hold again this time being held firm by Seonghwa's hands on his face. Every fibre of his being telling him 'more get closer touch more' but he didn't want to scare the older man away. Putting a near death grip on the back of the sofa he stilled waiting for the other man to move. A second past and he didn't and Hongjoong couldn't take it anymore. He wove his hands up into Seonghwa's hair and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. He moved slowly but determined against the lips he'd thought so much about. He kissed trying to convey how much he liked the man and too his delight the man moved with him.

Seonghwa was slightly shocked but not upset at this development. His hands slid down to the younger mans waist happy to let Hongjoong take the lead. He wanted to see how far Hongjoong wanted to go. Only a couple seconds in did he realise how dangerous of an idea that was a broke the kiss leaning his forehead against the equally out of breath man infront of him.

"Did that answer your question?" Hongjoong breathed out still catching his breath.

"Sort of." Seonghwa answered honestly. He had confirmed the connection was between them and not accidental floor static and that it felt nice to kiss him. It was a more than acceptable compromise for delicious food. The rest he hasn't given loads of thought too.

Hongjoong could only think about the rest, he wanted him in every way but he still wasn't sure if Seonghwa actually liked him or liked him doing nice things for him. As hard as it was he pulled back taking in Seonghwa's new appearance his hair messy his lips full and red. It made him shift his pants.

Seonghwa looked at his friend carefully reading his eyes. He saw the same dark look as yesterday just before he kissed him last night but still couldn't read what it was. All he knew is it made his spine tingle. He moved forward right into Hongjoong's space liking the fact the former didn't move back. a kiss on his cheek then another on his other cheek. Studying the man's reactions. Two more kisses this time on the corners of his mouth. 

"Are you trying to kill me" Hongjoong whispered out

"No" Seonghwa responded "why do you feel under attack?"

"Seonghwa please don't play with me if you don't mean it" Hongjoong bit out. He really thought he had more will power than this but he couldn't take the uncertainty anymore he needed a clear answer.

"I like being your friend, if being your friend with kisses means I get food like that then I'm ok with that too" Seonghwa whispered in Hongjoong's ear still leaving small butterfly kisses whenever he liked.

Hongjoong didn't even know what the meant but whatever situation made more of this happen he was good with. He moved his neck to the side giving the older man more space to work with softly moaning when he sucked a particularly sensitive spot. "So does this work for you." Seonghwa hummed moving back checking he hadn't left to much of a visible mark.

Hongjoong breathed out "this is a start." He raised his head and locked eyes with the man who made him feel so alive. Seonghwa could finally read his eyes. It was unmistakably lust. Seonghwa's sudden confidence wilted in the face of such full blown passion. He'd never seen him look like this. Hongjoong crashed his lips forward pinning the older man back and straddling his hips desperate for more. More touch more taste more of Seonghwa in any capacity but especially in this way. He sat fully down in the others lap trying not to move too much, still not wanting to go flying over the line but it was hard. Harder still when he felt Seonghwa's cock underneath his down. Not hard but just there was enough to make him falter.

Seonghwa wasn't entirely sure this was the door San was talking about however he didn't mind this door. He liked the feeling of him in his lap he liked kissing the other man already the connection so strong. He licked gently at the seam of the others mouth debating if this would push it too far but being bored of closed mouth kisses already. 'If we're going to kiss might as well make it fun' he thought to himself. Hongjoong snaked his tongue out to meet his own instantly both of them moaning at the new warmth and connection. Seonghwa was suddenly very aware of the pressure on his cock his hands found there way to the smaller mans ass palming it through thin shorts. Hongjoong lost in this new feeling of Seonghwa's mouth nearly missed his ass being grabbed responding by grinding forward creating delicious friction. Hongjoong broke the kiss and mustered all of his self control, "Seonghwa do you actually like me?" He whispered out. He loved this but he couldn't do this only once his heart couldn't take something casual. He needed all of Seonghwa, heart mind and body and as much as wanted to take crumbs he couldn't afford to do the whole awkward dating phase. Not with Seonghwa, not with his right hand man, a member of the group he leads. 

Seonghwa's hands roamed up the smaller mans back enjoying the warmth as he thought deeply. He liked him sure as a person and he liked kissing him but he didn't know about more than that he didn't want to give him false hope but he also didn't want to go backwards. It had taken a while for them to even get comfortable in the beginning and this morning had been so good, he knew what he said next determined if they'd have that again.

He brought his hands up to the leaders face looking deep into his eyes. "I have and idea, let me take you out." Hongjoong half laughed "I feel like we're at the after dinner part already" he sat down a bit more on Seonghwa for emphasis. Seonghwa laughed " I know i know but let's do this properly. Kim Hongjoong will you go on a date with me tonight?" Hongjoong split into a huge smile and nodded his head. "Yes I would love too" he laughed out and kissed the taller man on the lips. He kissed him again still amazed he can actually do this without Seonghwa running away. On the 3rd kiss Seonghwa kept him there weaving his hand deep in his hair sweeping his tongue inside the smaller mans mouth the other hand bracing himself off the sofa flipping them both so Seonghwa was on top. Hongjoong landed on his back a little startled at the quick movement. He went to move his hand up but was suddenly grabbing at air. Seonghwa pulled up and looked down at his handy work the smaller mans hair messy his shirt disheveled and lips swollen. 'He's very pretty like this' Seonghwa thought too himself. "Gotta save something for tonight" Seonghwa whispered and got up stretching his arms up on the way to the kitchen. Hongjoong stared up him with a incredulous look. He was the ones who's meant to be leading this dance yet here he was layed out on the sofa rock hard and shocked. He smiled and put his hand behind his head. 

"Roll on tonight" he whispered out to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Author is incredibly stupid Only just realising I posted part 1 and 3 but not this 2 so yes I am dumb sorry 😂 enjoy and if your still on this whirlwind of my poor rambling here have this 🍪


End file.
